moviestarplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Bambiina/How I Feel About Team Pump
Okay, I used to not be on Team Pump, but now I am. And this is why: *'I do see that there are times when people make YouTube videos of "Team Pump Bullying"'. And I'm not going to deny them. But how would you feel if you were being attacked at all ends from all different angles. We're all human here ( I hope..), we want to express ourselves. So we do it in weird ways sometimes. We all have our breaking point, and you can only take so much. Some of the stuff I see on Twitter is questionable, but I'm not going to stand up for that ''stuff. Some people really don't represent TP well. All I can say is that I've never seen Pump bully herself, and that's what matters to me. *'I don't believe her supporters are brainwashed'. I think they all have a friend in Pump, and they are there to support her & be loyal to her as a friend. Not as a ruler. When I observe those on Team Pump, they aren't worshipping her at all. They see her as a friend because she treats them well and cares about them. *'Do you see how much fun Team Pump has?' Really, let's be honest. Wall Parties, Group Challenges, Competitions... It's awesome. All of the Dream Team interact with their fans and try to make MSP fun. *'I support her as a movie star 100%.' She can't be doing everything wrong like some of you think if shes gotten so far. That's why so many people look up to her. She isn't at #1 anymore, but she isn't bashing Beauers 24/7. Some of her supporters do, but it's unnessary. Let them enjoy that. :) * '''She supports her supporters.' Some people think she doesn't but she actually does care about her supporters. And if you are recognized enough times on her wall, she will thank you. She gets thousands of messages on her wall everyday, she can't reply to them all. Some of you say that Pump blocked you- she had no choice unfortunately. That's the only way to get people from the bottom of the screen if you're not on "invisible". *'Many of her supporters are nice to everyone.' I know, yes, there are many mean Porters, but there are so many nice ones who actually are humble and will accept you if you aren't a bully. Before I even had a team on my status, so many Porters were nice to me. A lot of Porters add despite Teams and being called 'fake'. It seems like very few people notice those Porters, they only want to see the bad in everyone. * Pump's movies are so entertaining. Don't even lie, you followed "Mom Thinks.." the whole time, & you claim to hate TP ;P * Sometimes we blow things out of proportion. You should NEVER use the word "hate". How did that even become acceptable, especially when talking about another person? Like I said, I have seen some Porters bully. But stop saying you hate them all or they're all the same. Because they aren't. *'Since I really am 100% honest; all Porters are not innocent.' That's one of the reasons I decided to join. I can Protect + Defend without bullying or bashing. I'd like to be a role model for other people who are afraid to join TP because of what they heard. You don't have to join if you don't like Pump, but at least Be Neutral about it. And... I'm gonna continue to Be Neutral. That's not going to change. You guys know I started Mybeau's page pretty much alone. The way it is now is mostly my edit. Do you see me hating? Absolutely not! MyBeau has never done anything to me, so why should I hate her? Category:Blog posts